This invention relates to a pocket for a lacrosse head.
Lacrosse heads comprise basically two portions. An injection molded plastic head frame typically having a generally xe2x80x9cVxe2x80x9d shape, and netting which is strung from the bottom of the frame to comprise the pocket into which the ball is received and from which the ball is thrown. Typically, the frame defines a series of holes close to its bottom edge along its entire periphery, and a string passed through those holes is used to connect the pocket to the head frame.
The pocket can generally be divided into two sections having generally different functions. When a ball is being carried in the stick, it generally resides in what is termed herein a xe2x80x9cball-carrying pocket portionxe2x80x9d that is generally closer to the ball stop or throat portion of the frame as opposed to the scoop portion of the frame. The second portion of the pocket is termed the xe2x80x9cshooting portionxe2x80x9d herein, and is generally the area of the stringing from which the ball is launched when it is thrown in the usual manner. Typically, when a lacrosse ball is thrown, it moves along the stringing up from the ball-carrying pocket portion towards the scoop and over the shooting portion, and is launched from the head off the scoop, or off the shooting portion stringing close to the scoop. The lower boundary of this portion from which the ball is launched is generally defined in a mesh or strung pocket by additional stringing or lacing in the lacrosse head, typically accomplished by passing shoelaces through the netting along a straight or curved line.
Since the netting is strung to the head frame manually, and since the shooting strings are added manually, there is quite of bit of manual labor involved in stringing a lacrosse head. This adds to the cost of heads, and also adds a human variability factor which results in inconsistent production from person to person, or even from day to day. In addition, the number of separate components making up a traditional pocket is in the range of 8-12, which increases the complexity and costs associated with inventory.
It is therefore a primary object of this invention to provide a lacrosse head pocket that is extremely consistent from stick to stick.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a pocket that is less expensive to create and attach to the head frame.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a pocket that decreases production time substantially, likely by about fifty (50%) percent.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a pocket that reduces the number of components in a pocket, in the preferred embodiment to five or less.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a pocket that allows for different looks and color schemes.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a pocket that is more durable and easier to use.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a pocket that provides a consistent release of the ball without the need for any maintenance tuning.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a pocket that provides a very smooth ball release from the head.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a pocket that virtually eliminates the occurrence of unwanted xe2x80x9cwhipxe2x80x9d in throwing the ball.
It is a further object of this invention to provide such a pocket that is customizable and thus can be designed to be tailored to players of all different playing styles.
This invention results from the realization that lacrosse head pockets can be made more uniform, more consistent, and less expensively by replacing all or a portion of the pocket with a molded plastic member or members that attach to the head frame.
This invention may be accomplished in a lacrosse head pocket, the lacrosse head having a scoop and opposing sidewalls, the pocket comprising a pocket member comprising one or more thin flexible portions; means for connecting the pocket member to the scoop; and means for connecting the pocket member to the sidewalls.
The lacrosse head pocket may further comprise means for connecting pocket stringing to the pocket member. The pocket member may comprise a plastic sheet or molded part defining a number of openings through the faces to decrease wind resistance. The pocket member may have a partial outline shape that conforms generally to the inside of the scoop and the sidewalls proximate the scoop. In that case, the pocket member may span between the sidewalls, and have an outline shape between the sidewalls defining a curve such that the length of the pocket member proximate the sidewalls is greater than its length along its center.
The means for connecting pocket stringing to the pocket member may comprise a series of openings along the interior periphery of the pocket member. The pocket member may have an inner surface defining a series of small projections.
The scoop may define one or more stringing holes, and the means for connecting the pocket member to the scoop may comprise means for connecting the pocket member to one or more of the stringing holes. In that case, the means for connecting the pocket member to one or more of the stringing holes may comprise connector members along at least a part of the periphery of the pocket member. The connector members may comprise integral tabs projecting from the periphery of the thin, flexible members or sheet. At least some of the tabs may define an enlarged xe2x80x9cmushroomxe2x80x9d head, and be adapted to pass through a stringing hole.
The sidewalls may each define one or more stringing holes, and the means for connecting the pocket member to the sidewalls may comprise means for connecting the pocket member to one or more of the stringing holes. The means for connecting the pocket member to one or more of the stringing holes may comprise connector members along at least a part of the periphery of the pocket member. The connector members may comprise enlarged-head pins or knobs, or integral tabs projecting from the periphery of the thin, flexible sheet. At least some of these tabs may be adapted to pass through a stringing hole.
The lacrosse head pocket may further comprise a ball-carrying pocket portion. The lacrosse head pocket may further comprise means for connecting the ball-carrying pocket portion to the sidewalls. The sidewalls may each define one or more stringing holes, and the means for connecting the ball-carrying pocket portion to the sidewalls may comprise means for connecting the ball-carrying pocket portion to one or more of the stringing holes. The means for connecting the ball-carrying pocket portion to one or more of the stringing holes may comprise connector members along at least a part of the periphery of the ball-carrying pocket portion. The connector members may comprise integral tabs projecting from the periphery of the ball-carrying pocket portion. At least some of the tabs may define an enlarged head and be adapted to pass through a stringing hole. The ball-carrying pocket portion may comprise a flexible plastic member defining a plurality of openings therein.
The ball-carrying pocket portion may be integral with the pocket member. The ball-carrying pocket portion or the pocket member may be integral with the lacrosse head. For example, the ball-carrying pocket portion may be snapped to, adhered to or molded to the pocket member and the head by inserting a woven or molded mesh piece into an injection mold and molding a flexible and durable material such as TPE (Thermoplastic Elastomer) around the end the end, so as to create the pocket member, with the pieces fused together. The ball-carrying pocket portion may be integral with the lacrosse head.